Two of us
by Good old fashioned lover girl
Summary: Placed around 1969 when they are recording Let it be and the Beatles is separating. Just dialogue between John Lennon and Paul McCartney.


_**A/N Just dialogue between John Lennon and Paul McCartney, set in 1969. I really don't consider this as slash.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own John and Paul, or the song "Two of Us", I just own the words I wrote.**_

"Hey Macca, I checked the latest song ya wrote… Not bad, mate… It's really good, actually…"

"What song?"

"Two of us. We ought to include it in the _Let it be album."_

"I don't think so. It's not that good. Just something I wrote 'bout Linda 'cause I was bored, y'know."

"Yeah, right… 'Bout Linda…"

"It's about her and me."

"Oh Paulie, it's obvious it's about you and me."

"No way."

"Yes, Sir."

"No, Mr."

"Admit it, James Paul McCartney."

"Who cares? You're fucking leaving."

"We all are. None of us want to be a bloody Beatle anymore."

"Don't speak for myself. You're making me quit and I don't want to. I love the band."

"But we have grown up. Nothing lasts forever, Paul. Were you expecting to be a fucking Beatle all your life?"

"A fucking Beatle? How can you talk like that about what saved your life? You abandoned studies and your own house to go to Hamburg with us, and you said it was because that's what you wanted to do. If it wasn't for The Beatles you would have probably ended up driving a truck from Penny Lane to Strawberry Field!"

"And you think I couldn't be famous by myself? I'm the genius behind The Beatles."

"YOU? Only you? We had that success because we were a band, and we were together. You even said this when you were proud of being a Beatle! Before you met her!"

"I'm just tired of this, m'kay? And don't involve Yoko in all of this!"

"How can I not? She's the main reason why we're separating!"

"Shut the fuck up. The reason we're separating is Brian's death and financial problems."

"We have handled worst things than a stupid financial problem, John! You just want to throw everything away to go fuck Yoko Ono every single day! Did she have to come to every recording session? It's '_The Beatles'_, not '_The Beatles & Yoko Ono'. _She doesn't even know anything about music and she criticizes all our work! And you don't care!"

"Don't blame her! It's not her fault."

"Yes, you're right; it's YOUR bloody fault."

"My fault? Now you're blaming me?"

"Yes. Don't you remember the pact we stated that only us and Brian could be in the studio?"

"Rules are made to break 'em."

"And what about the _'lads before birds'_ pact?"

"I was only 17 years old!"

"It doesn't matter! A pact is a pact."

"You're just bloody jealous!"

"Jealous? I'm just angry."

"You're dying inside; I can see it, Paul."

"What do you want? To make me feel worst than I already am? Yes, you're right; I'm dying inside, I have built my entire life surround The Beatles and now you act like you don't fucking care!"

"I do care…"

"You don't. You don't care about the band or about me anymore."

"Don't be silly, you know how much I care about you."

"How much you USED to."

"And I still do! I'll never stop caring about you!"

"Then why have you been treating me like shit?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well, you did."

"I'm so sorry."

"I don't know if I can believe you."

"You know our friendship is unbreakable."

"You said that nothing lasts forever. Maybe that also includes our friendship."

"Don't ever say that again."

"Why not? Looks like our friendship isn't important to you anymore."

"Your song is beautiful, I cried while reading it."

"Don't change the topic."

"But it's true… It really touched me. Especially the _'You and I have memories…' _ part."

"The most beautiful ones."

"It would have been awesome if we had written that song together."

"But you were too busy with her."

"Stop it. Grab your guitar and let's sing together."

_Two of us riding nowhere__  
__Spending someone's__  
__Hard earned pay__  
__You and me Sunday driving__  
__Not arriving__  
__On our way back home__  
__We're on our way home__  
__We're on our way home__  
__We're going home__Two of us sending postcards__  
__Writing letters__  
__On my wall__  
__You and me burning matches__  
__Lifting latches__  
__On our way back home__  
__We're on our way home__  
__We're on our way home__  
__We're going home__You and I have memories__  
__Longer than the road that stretches out ahead__Two of us wearing raincoats__  
__Standing solo__  
__In the sun__  
__You and me chasing paper__  
__Getting nowhere__  
__On our way back home__  
__We're on our way home__  
__We're on our way home__  
__We're going home__You and I have memories__  
__Longer than the road that stretches out ahead__Two of us wearing raincoats__  
__Standing solo__  
__In the sun__  
__You and me chasing paper__  
__Getting nowhere__  
__On our way back home__  
__We're on our way home__  
__We're on our way home__  
__We're going home__We're going home__  
__Better believe it_

"You're crying…"

"You're crying, too…"

"Please don't leave, John. The Beatles can still go on…"

"It can't."

"Can't you do it for me? Let's talk with George and Ringo, I'm sure they want to keep being Beatles."

"I don't know…"

"Will you at least think about it?"

"I promise, Paulie."

"Thank you."

"But listen to me: no matter what happens, nothing won't change how much I care about you."

"I love you."

"I always have, and always will."


End file.
